Healing
by CockneyBird3
Summary: This is a Romeo is Bleeding fanfic. It begins three years after the film ends. It's about redemption for Jack...what happens to him after the mob is finally done trying to kill him.
1. Back to Work?

I don't own Romeo is Bleeding or any of it's characters. I receive no money for any of this.

Healing

Chapter One: Back to Work?

A man was wiping off objects that were forever going to be dirty. Ironically, that's nearly how he felt. His whole life had been warped and shrivelled to shit. He'd lost everything he'd ever loved. Even his name. And it was his fault, he knew it. He fucked up. And in the process fucked everyone around him. He was a bad luck charm. No good. Unclean. He'd bet that when his time came God wouldn't take him. Hell, even Satan might just say no and tell him to stay at his pathetic little gas station. His head jerked up at the unfamiliar bell that signalled a patron. As excited as he was for company, fear was also coursing through his veins. Every night he'd dreamt of that bitch coming back to finish him off. A nightmare was more like it. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the outline was of a man. He wondered vaguely if it was a mobster come to end him and almost welcomed the thought. Anything was better than this loneliness. He dropped the glass he was cleaning when the face met a strip of sunlight. It shattered as silent tears of joy crawled down his unshaven face. It was Martie. His old partner. His best friend. The only man who didn't totally turn on him after hearing about how he sold out to the mob. The only man who was relieved when he took the barrel of the revolver out of his mouth before pulling the trigger.

"Hey Jack." said Martie, with a small sympathetic smile. Jack couldn't help but smile in return. It had been ages since he'd seen Martie. It had been the whole three years.

"Hey." replied Jack. Martie was startled to hear how cracked Jack's voice was. It didn't help his concern that Jack looked like he hadn't shaved in nearly a month, even his hair was a little longer than Martie could ever remember it. Jack looked just like the hell he was going through.

"I got good news for ya." said Martie.

"Really?"

"It's all fixed Jack. We've finally taken down the mob. No one's after you anymore. You can come home Jack."

"Wait." Jack's smile disappeared and he was suddenly deadly serious.

"Huh?"

"Please just reassure me that you're real. I can't let myself believe this until I know you're real."

"Jack. I promise you. I'm real." Martie held out his arms to try to prove his existence. Jack walked over to him and gave him a hug. They embraced like brothers. Jack clung to him. Martie was the first person from his past in three years. The first person that he knew was real.

"I did some real favour asking Jack." said Martie once they'd released each other.

"Oh yeah. What?"

"You've got a detective job waiting for you. Whenever you're ready to claim it."

"Thank you Martie. Thank you so so so much. You've no idea ..." Jack just finished with a smile. Martie smiled back.

"You ready to go home Jack?"

"Hell yeah. I'm ready."

"Go get your shit together."

Jack didn't wait for him to finish his sentence. He hurried out of the room to his bedroom. He grabbed the few things out of his dresser and bedside table. Throwing them in his dufflebag he zipped it and threw it over his shoulder. He was just about to walk out the door when a black book caught his eye. His wedding album. He dropped the bag, grabbed the book, opened the bag, put it in, closed it, and threw it over his shoulder once again. He shut the bedroom door and never looked back at it. He did the same with the front door. He tossed his bag in Martie's rental car and sat in shotgun. Martie started the car, pulled out, and took off. They were headed toward the airport. Toward home. Toward a second chance Jack was convinced he would never get.


	2. Clean Again

I don't own Romeo is Bleeding or any of it's characters. I receive no money for any of this.

Healing

Chapter Two: Clean Again

The plane landed and Martie shook Jack to consciousness. Groggy, Jack slowly realized where he was. Once he did he jumped up and grabbed his things. They made their way out of the plane. Once out of the airport entirely Martie took them to his own car. Jack got in the passanger side, throwing his bag in the back.

"Where are we going now?" asked Jack.

"Well, now we are going to an apartment that I've set up for you. You can have a chance to shower, shave, and change. After that we are gonna take you to the Station so you can accept your job. The boss wants to talk to you anyway."

"Okay."

They drove in silence for a while.

"Do you honestly forgive me Martie? Or did the boss make you come and get me?" asked Jack.

"I honestly forgive you. I do. You've been my best friend for too long. You were hurt too Jack. Even if it was your own fault. I can't say the same for a lot of guys at the station though."

"Why the fuck would they give me my job back? What's the point?"

"You killing Mona caused the Russian mob to start doing some things using their own men. That brought them out in the open for the Italian mob. Both started goin at each other with less and less care for the cops. Pretty soon it became real easy for us to start picking them up one by one. On both sides. I convinced the boss that that was partly your intention for killing Mona. I told him that even if that wasn't your intention it was because of you that we were ultimately able to get the mob. Which means we owe you regardless."

"Thanks Martie."

"You gotta quit sayin that. It's gettin old. Here we are." said Martie as they pulled into the parking space outside an apartment complex. They got out and started up the stairs inside the building.

"Here. This is the floor." said Martie. They opened the door and started down the hall. Martie stopped in front of a door, pulled a key from his pocket, opened the door, and they stepped inside. It was very similar to a hotel room. A good hotel room. There was one couch that folded out to a bed, one bedroom, one bathroom, and the living room was connected with the small kitchen. Jack dropped his bag on the couch.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee. I should be back when you're done cleanin up. You've got a suit in the closet of your bedroom. It's one of the ones that were in your house. The rest of your things from your house are bagged in your closet. There is a razor in the bathroom, top drawer. Soap in the shower. You should be good. I'll be back in a bit." said Martie. Then he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Jack looked around. He walked into the bedroom and opened the closet. He grabbed the suit and took it into the bathroom. Once in there he put the suit on the hook behind the door. He kicked off his shoes and tossed them out of the bathroom, along with his jacket. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed that in the hall as well. After tearing his socks off his feet, he pulled his jeans off, then his boxers. He stepped into the shower and turned the water on. It was cold at first and he stepped back. Then it warmed and he stepped under it. He bent his head forward and let the hot water slam down on the back of his neck. He stayed like that for a while then remembered that Martie was gonna be back waiting for him. He grabbed the cardboard box holding the bar of soap. After pulling the soap out he tossed the box out of the shower. He lathered the soap and began to scrub his body. After cleaning his body he grabbed the little tube of shampoo and did battle against his hair. After that was thoroughly scrubbed he rinsed it off. Relishing the feel of the hot water and cleanliness of the soap. He usually couldn't remember when he had a shower last. He didn't care. He didn't need to until now. After rinsing off entirely he stepped out. He grabbed a towel and dried his face, arms, and chest. Then he scrubbed his hair with the towel til it was damp. Then, he wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked over to the sink, grabbed the razor and shaving cream. He lathered up shaving cream and put it over his thin beard. He ran hot water in the sink until it was full, then picked up the razor. He took the lid off it and began to shave his face. After ten minutes he had finished. He ran more hot water and splashed it all over his face. He used the hand towel to dry. He unwrapped the towel from his waist and dried his legs, as well as what was between them. He pulled on clean boxers and pulled his socks on. Then he pulled his pants over, and slipped his belt through the loops. He pulled on his shirt, buttoned it, tucked it in, then zipped and buttoned his pants. He was suddenly very grateful he'd stayed thin. After doing his belt he slpped a tie around his neck, tied it, buttoned his sleeves, and pulled on his jacket. He went out of the room to get his shoes.

"Wow. Someone looks more like a cop." said Martie, who was standing in the kitchen sipping coffee.

"Yeah. I feel clean. How long have you been waiting?"

" I only just walked in actually."

"Okay. I'm gonna get my shoes on then we can go."

"Alright. Take your time. "

"I know how to tie my shoes Martie. It won't take long. I don't feel rushed."

"Haha. There's a bit of the old Jack shining through. Go on then. Now I have to rush you."

"Fuck you. "

Martie laughed again as Jack tied his shoes. Jack stood up and Martie, still grinning, handed him a cup of coffee.

"I'm not used to this type of shoe anymore. I'm gonna get blisters." said Jack.

"Aww. You'll be okay. I'm sure it won't kill you."

They walked out of the apartment. And after locking the door, Jack pocketed the key.


	3. Badge and Trust

I don't own Romeo is Bleeding or any of it's characters. I receive no money for any of this.

Healing

Chapter Three: Badge and Trust

They walked into the office. Several people never even looked up. They were young, new faces. Those that did, scowled. They recognized Jack and would rather Adolf Hitler rejoin their ranks, instead of Jack. He glanced at them and turned away. Not defiant, not ashamed. Just, expressionless. That was how his face remained. He and Martie reached the boss's office door and Martie knocked. Their boss opened the door and walked to his own chair.

"Shut the door." he said, to either of them. Jack shut the door and Martie took a seat.

"Morning Sir." said Martie.

"Mornin, get out." he replied.

"What?"

"Get out. You got him his job. This conversation is between me and Jack. Out."

Martie stood and left, shutting the door behind him.

"You." said the boss.

"Yes?" asked Jack. He didn't see this coming by a long shot and was now wondering how he should play it.

"I'm gonna cut past all the bullshit here Jack. I know when you shot that broad it wasn't to help us get the mob. You did it because of the hurt she caused you. Fantastic. The only reason you are sittin in that chair, with this chance is because it did help. And you were a good cop. Up until the time you started helpin the mob of course. This is your only second chance. God rarely gives them and I never do. You'd better keep all your remainin toes on the right side of the line Jack. Or so help me God, I will take you out myself. That doesn't mean jail time. You have more to fear in that office, with the men that used to be your friends then you do in prison. I'll give you up to them if you fuck me over. At that point, the only thing that will save you is God himself. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Then that's it. Here." finished the boss. He handed Jack his old badge and gun that had been confiscated when Jack was arrested.

"Thank you sir."

"Yeah. Now get out of my office. You gotta talk to Sammy for a case."

"Which one is Sammy?"

"She...Is over there at the desk sittin around all the filing cabinets."

"She?"

"Yeah. Her name is Samantha but, she goes by Sammy. Now go."

"Okay."

Jack left the room with his badge back on his belt and gun in it's old holster. He walked over to the filing cabinet surrounded desk. A dark haired head was bent over papers and the hand was scribbling away.

"Excuse me?" said Jack. The ponytail wobbled a bit but she never looked up. Her voice came from the paper almost.

"What?" she sounded tired.

"Do you have anything for me? Assignments?"

The scribbling stopped. She slowly looked up. As tired as she looked she was pretty, she was obviously only a few years out of the academy as well. She smiled. He was taken aback.

"You're the guy just comin back aren't ya?" she asked.

"Yeah. That easy to tell huh?"

"Way too easy to tell. I don't have anything for you right away. I should have something tomorrow though. What's your name for future reference?"  
"Jack. Jack Grimaldi."

"Okay. That's not what most call you around here though you know?"

"I'm sure it isn't. I'll probably be hearin them firsthand sometime soon too. You sure you don't have anything at all for me to do?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm not usually the one who does this job. I got put here as a punishment."

"How?"

"Well, I was a bit too rough with a suspect."

"The lawyers pressed charges?"

"No. The scumbag didn't have a lawyer. I was reminded that if he did we would be investigated so this is my reminder. Bossman figures I'll learn something from this. I'm off it tomorrow though. I might get an excuse to get off it today. As long as I get your help."

"Wait, what? I can't afford to be gettin in trouble right now."

"Oh its simple, and he'll never know you had anything to do with it. Go ask Martie if he has a case right now. If he doesn't tell him to come over here."

"He's gonna ask why."

"I know. He'll still come though. Go on then."

Jack walked over to Martie who was in conversation with another detective.

"Martie?"

"I was talkin to him asshole." said the detective.

"Yeah, see thing is. So was I. No idea why you're speakin." retorted Jack. Martie seeing the warning signs stepped in.

"What's up Jack?" he asked quickly. Jack's attention wandered to Martie.

"Huh?"

"What do you want?"

"You need to go talk to Sammy."

"Ah. Okay. You can come with me. Now."

Jack reluctantly stopped glaring at the other detective and they both went back to Sammy. She smiled when she saw they were both coming back unscathed.

"What's up Sammy?" asked Martie.

"I got a small case for ya. It will take up time." she replied.

"You gonna try to get back on the street? Is that what this is?"

"Yeah. Wanna help?"

"Sure. What do I do?"

"Take this, look it over and do whatever you need to finish it. I'm gonna go tell bossman that I've got somethin for Jack but you're busy and can't work with him. He should let me go."

"Sounds foolproof. Go for it."

She got up and Martie walked off while looking through the file. She came back five minutes later with a triumphant smile.

"Let's go then." she said.

"Where?"

"You'll see."

Jack followed her. He received glares from the other detectives and replied to them by glaring back with just as much intensity. He wasn't gonna let them think for a second that he was afraid of them, or gave a shit about their hatred for him. They left and he couldn't wait for what tough little Sammy had in store. He hadn't felt this excited about his job since he was a rookie.


End file.
